Imprint
by Sobekite
Summary: An Iggy heavy story, because he doesn't get enough love. The flock meet the Cullens and it changes the live's of everyone involved.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is a bit of an AU story when it comes to the Maximum Ride character's ages. This story would be set right after STWAOES but moving the flock up to the ages they were at the end of the series.

Chapter 1

"Wow look at it now!" Nudge screeched, so loud that Iggy winced as her voice sliced through his head.

"All the purple and the green over there by the horizon. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She continued. The rest of the flock made quiet noises of agreement as they took in what Iggy could only assume was a beautiful sight.

Iggy fought the urge to tell her to shut up. It was the first time any of them had seen the northern lights and it wasn't Nudge's fault that Iggy was left out of the experience. Instead of dwelling on the fact that he was missing out Iggy slowed his flight and fell back so that he was flying behind the rest of his family. He took a deep breath of the cold Alaskan night air and enjoyed the clean sent of the snow and pine trees that were below them. He was looking forward to a quiet few months in the wilderness where hopefully they would be left alone by Itex and their many goons.

Max was six months pregnant with Fang's child and Fang had insisted they find somewhere remote to hide while Max was in her delicate condition. Max had then punched Fang for describing anything about her as being delicate. But after a lot of arguing Fang had finally gotten his way. The flock was on their way to a remote cabin in northern Alaska that Dr. Martinez had found and rented for them, all plans of saving the world put on hold for a few months. The doctor and her daughter Ella, Max's half sister, were going to join the group in a month and stay until after the baby was born.

Iggy was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed Angel drifting back towards him. "I'm sorry you can't see the lights." She said quietly, knowing that with his heightened hearing he'd be able to hear her over the sound of rushing air.

Iggy gave her a shrug and tried to make his face look as relaxed as possible. "No big deal, I just needed to get away from the ramblings of Nudge for awhile." He quipped.

Angel banked so that her wing brushed against her 'older brother's'. "It's okay if it bothers you sometimes Iggy." She assured him sounding so much older than her seven years.

"Almost eight." She pouted indignantly easily reading the thoughts from his head.

Iggy laughed and held up his hands in defeat. "Oh I'm sorry if my own private thoughts in my head offended you."

Angel giggled, "Well there's a big difference between seven and eight you know." She insisted stubbornly.

Before Iggy could reply he heard the whirring sound that was a dead give away of an imminent Flyboy attack. "Flyboys coming from our right." He called as he maneuvered to put himself between Angel and the gang of robots coming towards them.

"Iggy they've got a weird machine with them. Two of the flyboys are carrying it. I think it's a weapon." Angel informed him.

"Iggy nodded and listened as Max began to call out battle strategies. Without any warning that Iggy noticed the entire flock besides him began screaming at the top of their lungs, each of them obviously in excruciating pain.

"What? What's happening?" He shouted, feeling immensely frustrated by his inability to see. Instead of an answer he was met with eerie silence as each member of his family stopped screaming just as suddenly as they'd begun. It took a half second for Iggy to realize that the quiet he was hearing also included the flapping of his flock member's wings. He then felt Angel's limp wing brush his as she fell out of the sky.

Without stopping to think about what he was doing Iggy dropped into a dive bomb, his hands outstretched to grab Angel. After what seemed like forever but was really no more than a few seconds Iggy felt his hand collide with Angel's tiny boney ankle. Wrapping his hand tightly around her Iggy flared his wings to stop their descent all while pulling Angel up so that she was cradled in his arms. Her body was completely limp and she didn't respond when Iggy called her name. He breathed a sigh of relief however when he felt her breath against his chest, at least she was alive.

He listened intently for the sounds of his family but heard nothing beside the droning buzz of the flyboys. It sounded like most of them were moving away from him but at least two were now in pursuit of the blind kid. Iggy pulled Angel more tightly against him and then concentrated all his energy into pushing his wings as hard as he could. He desperately wanted to turn back and try to rescue the flock, but he knew that there was no way he could win fighting all of them on his own while trying to hold Angel. At least if he got away he could keep her safe.

The sound of the flyboys was steadily falling behind and Iggy was feeling pretty good about his chances of evading them. He was feeling good right up until he heard a loud pop and then felt a bullet hit him in the lower back. He cried out from the pain but forced himself to keep flying.

Twenty minutes later the Flyboys were still on his tail and Iggy was beginning to feel woozy from blood loss. Despite her slight frame Angel felt very heavy in his arms and she didn't show any signs of waking up. Iggy made the decision to land and try to beat the goons on the ground before he passed out in midair.

He listened carefully for the rustling of pine needles in the wind as he landed to avoid hitting any trees. The second his feet hit the snow he began running, hoping vainly to lose the flyboys in the forest. He ran until his lungs burned but still could hear the pounding of his pursuers feet on the frozen ground. Finally his foot tangled in a root and he fell to the ground dropping Angel's limp body as he landed.

He tried to get up but knew that it was a pointless effort. His thoughts began to grow fuzzy and he was pretty sure he was imagining the voice of a young woman.

"Garret don't breath I smell human blood." The voice said.

Iggy heard the whooshing sound of something approaching insanely fast and then felt a delicate icy cold hand on his wrist.

"They're both alive. Call Eleazar and tell him to get an ambulance to the house. We'll carry them back." The woman instructed.

Summoning the last of his energy Iggy reached out to grab the woman's wrist. "No! No hospital. Please you can't take us..." His voice slurred and trailed off.

"Ok, no hospital." She assured him.

"Garret tell Eleazar to call Carlisle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that's it for the first chapter. I promise there will be more Twilight in the next one. I'm not even sure if anyone reads this crossover fandom anymore, but if you do and you like this a review would be nice. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate couldn't help but laugh at the disgusted look on Garret's face as he fed on a deer. Six months of surviving on animal blood and he still hadn't gotten used to it. But he was trying hard and hadn't fed on a human for nearly half a year, she had to give him credit where it was due.

As if summoned by her thoughts Kate suddenly caught a whiff of human blood on the breeze. "Garret don't breathe I smell human blood."

Garret instantly froze and gave a Kate a serious nod so that she knew he was following her instructions. Kate took off at a run towards the smell and within a few seconds she could make out the sounds of foot steps. Someone was running and being chased distantly by two others. She heard the first set of steps falter followed by the sound of two bodies hitting the ground.

She entered a small clearing just ahead of Garret and saw a little girl and a teenage boy both unconscious in the snow and covered in blood. She put out a hand to stop Garret from entering the clearing, she could barely handle the sight and smell of so much blood and she knew Garret wouldn't be able to maintain control.

It took a second for Kate to make sense of what she was seeing. Both kids had wings. Actual wings, covered in feathers sprouting from their backs. The little girl's wings were so white they nearly blended in with the fallen snow, all except for the bright red splashes of blood staining some of the feathers.

A quick glance at the little girl confirmed that it was the boy's blood she was covered in. Whatever was wrong with her wasn't from blood loss. Kate flitted to the blond boy's side and grabbed his wrist, letting out a sigh of relief when she felt a pulse under her stone fingers.

"They're both alive. Call Eleazar and tell him to get an ambulance to the house. We'll carry them back." She called to Garret who was standing out of sight in the trees.

With a surprising amount of strength the boy wrapped a hand around her wrist and begged that she not call an ambulance.

"Ok no ambulance." She assured him and then instructed Garret to Eleazar to call Carlisle instead.

Garret whispered quickly using most of his remaining air to convey the message to Eleazar. Just as he ended the call both vampires froze as a whirring noise approached and they looked to see a pair of the strangest looking humans they'd ever seen run into the clearing and head straight for the injured children. After a second of inspection Kate realized that what she was looking at were actually robots, covered in human skin. One of them had a gun welded to it's forearm.

Kate stepped into view and the robot immediately fired it's gun at her. The shot bounced harmlessly off of her chest and lodged itself into a nearby tree. The other robot turned to pick up the little girl, but was stopped by Garret who promptly pulled the head off of the strange machine and then retreated back a ways. Kate did the same to the one that had shot her. Both robots made sad whining noises as they fell to the ground.

"What the hell did we stumble on?" Kate wondered aloud. Garret simply shrugged since he was still holding his breath to avoid the scent of the blood.

"Will you be okay to carry the little girl back?" She questioned. Garret nodded confidently and picked up the little girl who looked tiny cradled in the tall vampire's arms.

Kate tried to be gentle as she picked up the lankly blond boy but he still whimpered in pain as she pulled him up from the ground.

"I'm sorry. But I'm taking you to get help. I know a really good doctor." She comforted but the boy had lapsed back into unconsciousness.

Running at full speed the two made it back to their home in fifteen minutes and arrived to find the rest of their family standing outside waiting for them.

"What in the world?" Carmen exclaimed. "They have wings."

"Yeah and they were being chased by robots." Kate informed them. "Seriously." She added when every member of her family turned to her with the same expressions of disbelief.

Garret handed the little girl to Eleazar and gave Kate a small wink before he hurried away towards the mountains where he intended to stay until the blood had been completely taken care of.

"Quickly bring them inside." Carmen ordered.

"Is Carlisle on the way?" Kate asked as she laid the boy down on a sofa.

Eleazar nodded and put the little girl on the love seat near the boy. "He's chartering a flight out and should be airborne within the hour. That means he should be here in eight hours or so."

Eleazar gave a quick exam of the little girl but couldn't tell what was wrong with her. He moved over to the boy and ripped his shirt off to reveal a bullet hole in his lower right side. He then turned the kid over and examined the entry point in his lower back. After that he pressed two clean towels against the bullet holes to stem the blood flow which had slowed to a trickle on it's own.

"Well the bullet exited so that's good. I don't think it hit anything vital or he would have bled out by now, but Carlisle will know more. Carmen go get a bottle of rubbing alcohol, we need to keep the wound clean." He instructed as he applied pressure to the wounds.

Once the boy's injuries had been cleaned and dressed the vampires stood quietly watching for any signs of either child coming to and awaiting the arrival of the doctor.

Neither child showed any signs of awakening and almost nine hours later when the sound of a vehicle came from up the driveway, each vampire let out an unneeded breath of relief.

Within minutes Carlisle and his wife Esme stood staring down at the two bird children.

"Carlisle what are they?" Esme asked wonderingly.

Carlisle shook his head, "I have no idea. This... this shouldn't be possible." He stammered, his many years of medical training rebelled against the very notion of humans with wings. An odd feeling considering he himself was something that the majority of the planet considered to be fictitious.

"I'm sorry we can't keep them here Carlisle but with Garret so new to our way of life, he just can't handle two humans being in the house. Especially if one of them is injured and bleeding." Kate explained.

Carlisle waved away her apology. "Understandable. We'll take both of them with us if they seem stable enough to travel."

Carlisle examined the boy first since he was obviously the most traumatically injured. "I'll need to do an MRI to make sure that there isn't any internal bleeding, but I think he got very lucky. The bullet doesn't seem to have hit any major organs. Right now he's just very low on blood. I'd give him a transfusion, but until I can take a look at his blood under a microscope I can't risk it. These two may just look human, if I gave him incompatible blood it would kill him."

Carlisle continued his exam. "Hmmm." He exhaled as he used a pen light to check the boy's pupil dilation.

"What is it?" Esme asked.

"There's no pupil reaction to light whatsoever. Which means that he's either suffering from sever brain trauma or he's completely blind." Carlisle revealed as he tried one last time to get a reaction from the kid's pupils. "I'd guess blind since he isn't showing any other signs of a brain injury."

"Blind? Poor kid." Tanya remarked sadly.

Carlisle turned then to the little girl. Her vitals were slightly elevated, but the boy's had been as well. For all Carlisle knew that was the normal heart rate for whatever it was that these children were. Other than the fast vital signs Carlisle could find absolutely nothing wrong with the little blond girl. It frustrated him to not have a clue what could be wrong and he very much wanted to get back to Forks where he had medical equipment at his disposal.

"They're both as stable as I can make them. I can't do anything for them until we're back in Forks so I can run some tests." Carlisle decided.

"You can't take them to a hospital Carlisle. The boy was adamant about it. It was the only thing he said to me before he passed out." Kate stressed.

"I think I have most everything I need at home. If I do need to use the hospital for anything I'll do it without anyone else seeing them." The doctor assured her.

She nodded her thanks. "Please let us know when you know anything alright?"

"Of course. We should get going. The sooner I can get them back to Forks the better." Carlisle bent and picked up the limp body of the teenage boy while Esme took the little girl in her arms.

"Thank you for this Carlisle." Kate said sincerely after they two children had been settled safely in the SUV Carlisle had rented.

The Denali clan stood in a group outside their home and watched until the vehicle and the strange children with wings disappeared with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok I know this chapter is almost entirely exposition without much action, but I promise things should pick up in the next chapter. Thanks again for anyone who happens to read this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Iggy hurt all over. His abdomen felt like he'd been punched by about a thousand flyboys and his head was pounding in time with his pulse. He could feel the annoying itchy pain of an iv in his right wrist. Plus his mouth felt as dry as a desert in August. Despite the discomfort he didn't move or make a sound upon waking. He'd spent too many years in the school to give away any advantage. He wasn't sure where he was, but if he'd been captured again then he wanted to gain as much information as he could before the scientists figured out that he was conscious.

He kept his breathing deep and steady but concentrated on the smells around him with his next breath. It wasn't a good smell; it smelled like antiseptic, like a hospital, like The School. Beyond the alcohol scent he could smell something light and mostly pleasant, but almost too sweet. Like a floral perfume that a girl had been too liberal with. He also thought he could smell a hint of rain in the air. Which meant he probably wasn't in Alaska anymore, it had been too cold up there for rain.

Next he concentrated on what he could hear, but the information he got was confusing. He could hear the sound of running water and leaves rustling in the wind. He could also hear a television somewhere below him playing what he thought was some sort of sport. Football maybe? What he couldn't hear were any heartbeats or breathing. Meaning he was alone. So maybe he wasn't in the school, which was good. But Angel was no longer with him which was bad.

Finally he considered what he could feel around him. It didn't feel like the air at the school, which was freezing in the winter and stuffy and hot in the summer. Wherever he was it was refreshingly cool without being chilly. He also took note of the fact that he was lying in an extremely comfortable bed, with a soft fluffy blanket pulled up to his chest.

Iggy mulled over everything and decided he probably wasn't at the school, which was an unbelievably good thing, but he still had no clue where he was. He dimly remembered hearing a girl's voice in the forest right before he'd passed out, but he'd been so out of it he couldn't be sure that was anything more than a dream. Once again he felt the same frustrated anger he always felt when his blindness became an issue. If he could see how much more information would he get about where he was?

 _Ugh being blind sucks! Where the hell am I? Where's Angel? The rest of the flock? They're probably at the school. God how am I going to save all of them on my own? Maybe Max's mom can help? Crap crap crap. Ok Iggy calm down and think. First things first find a way out._

Edward's head snapped up in surprise when he heard the thoughts of Carlisle's newest patient. He'd been sitting in a chair near the bed where the kid slept since the doctor had finished patching him up, just keeping an eye on him while Carlisle ran various tests on the unconscious little girl. With his vampire senses he should have immediately heard the kid's heart rate and respiration pick up as soon as he was conscious. While the strange bird kid's vitals were running faster than a normal human's they hadn't changed at all when he'd woken up. If Edward hadn't picked up the thoughts in his head he never would have known the teen was awake. It was just another piece of the confusing but intriguing puzzle that was the two children with wings.

He held as still as a statue and watched the young man, who was apparently named Iggy. He feigned sleep for another five minutes as Edward listened to his thoughts as the kid tried to make sense of where he was. Edward thought about revealing himself but didn't want to scare the boy. He clearly had heightened senses of his own and assumed that he was alone in the room because of them.

Iggy finally decided that there was nothing else to do but get up and try to escape. He sat up and winced at the pain it cause in his side. He knew that it wasn't nearly as painful as it would be if he was a regular human. Another few hours of rest and some food and he'd be good to go. But for right now moving hurt like a bitch. Once he sat up he realized that his shirt was gone and someone had taken the time to clean and bandage his bullet wounds. Which was a good thing, unless it was The School's scientists who'd patched him up. Because of course they wouldn't want one of their precious experiments damaged. Unless it was one of their tests that did the damage.

 _Like total freaking blindness._ He thought bitterly. They sure hadn't seemed overly worried about it when they'd done that to him.

Edward felt a wave of rage wash through him when he read the morose thoughts coming from the teen. He wasn't sure what The School was but he'd heard enough to know that at some point they'd held Iggy and Angel, who he assumed was the little girl captive. They'd also been the ones to blind the kid. What the hell was The School?

Iggy climbed out of the bed and swayed dizzily as he got to his feet. He then grabbed the iv tube near his hand and pulled the iv out. Warm blood ran down his hand and made soft sounds as it dropped to the floor. He felt around on the bed until he found a pillow, pulled the pull case off, and wrapped it around his bleeding wrist. Hopefully if someone other than the school had found him they wouldn't be angry about the ruined linen. He took another few seconds to just breathe and steady his feet underneath him. Once he felt a little more solid he moved forward slowly looking for a door or window.

Edward felt guilty watching Iggy attempt to find his way around on his own. It seemed wrong to watch a blind person when they clearly assumed they were alone. But he didn't want to anger the kid by cluing him into the fact that Edward had been watching him without his knowledge.

Iggy finally found a wall and used it as a guide to walk the perimeter of the room. He bumped into what felt like a dresser, moved around it and kept walking. After a second he felt warm air on his outstretched arm and knew he was most likely near a window that was letting in the sun. He smiled triumphantly and moved a little more quickly. A window meant a way to escape. His nimble fingers soon connected with smooth, cool glass. Iggy was delighted to find that the window was a huge floor to ceiling pane of glass that easily swung out, it was going to be almost too easy to fly out. A huge part of Iggy was screaming at him to simply fly away, to get to safety, but he knew he wouldn't do it. Not without at least trying to find Angel first. Once he found her they could both use the window to escape.

Edward used the few seconds that Iggy was busy with the window to move to the bedroom door and slip out silently. He then knocked two quick knocks and stepped back into the room as if he hadn't been there the whole time. Iggy jumped at the knocking and whirled around towards the sound. His body automatically crouched into a fighting stance and his wings extended to their full fourteen foot span., knocking over a vase which fell but didn't break on the plush carpet.

"You know you probably shouldn't be out of bed yet. You lost a lot of blood." Edward said as he walked further into the room.

Iggy's head jerked up and he turned his ear slightly towards Edward's voice. "Where am I?" He questioned and then coughed because his throat was so dry.

"You're in my family's home. You were hurt and my cousin Kate found you. My father is a doctor, Kate called him after you insisted she not call an ambulance." Edward explained.

"Where's Angel?" Iggy asked next, still unwilling to trust whoever this person speaking to him was.

"The little blond girl?" Edward asked.

Iggy nodded.

"Is she your sister?"

Another terse nodded from Iggy.

"She's here, Carlisle, that's my father, he's trying to help her right now. What's your name?"

Edward took a soft step towards Iggy and watched as the kid tensed up even more. He didn't have vampire hearing, but the kid still had amazing senses.

Iggy remained silent, his fists out in front of him, ready for any attack the strange may try to make.

"Look I promise you no one here is going to hurt you. My father is a doctor, he helps people." Edward said softly, trying his best to sound honest and trust worthy.

Iggy scoffed and an ironic smirk crossed his face for a second. "Yeah well just about every doctor I've ever met has done the exact opposite of help to me."

Edward realized his error and tried a different tactic. "Look we're kind of at an impasse here. I know you don't trust me, but you don't have a lot of other options. What if I take you to my father and your little sister. Then you can at least know that she's alive and we aren't hurting her. Then maybe you can start trusting us a little."

Iggy considered Edward's offer for nearly a minute before he reluctantly nodded and stepped away from the window. Edward picked up a glass of water from the bedside table and moved over towards Iggy slowly, making sure that his footsteps were loud enough so that the kid could keep tabs on his movements.

"Here I've got a glass of water if you want, I'm sure you must be really thirsty." Edward offered.

Iggy nodded put out his non-bleeding hand so that Edward could give him the glass. Once he had the offered beverage he didn't drink right away. First he cautiously sniffed at the liquid and looked uncertain.

 _It's probably not poisoned. I mean they could have easily killed me when I was out. He could shoot me with a gun right now if he wanted to. Why go through the trouble of slowly killing me with poison?_

Edward felt another wave of anger wash over him. Who had hurt this young kid so badly that he seriously worried about being poisoned.

"It's safe to drink I swear. It's just water." Edward assured him when Iggy still didn't drink.

"Max would kill me if she knew I was doing this." Iggy mumbled under his breath, although Edward heard perfectly.

Iggy drained the glass in just a few long swallows and sighed with relief when the dry burning in his throat was erased.

"You know you still haven't told me your name." Edward pointed out as he took the now empty glass from Iggy and put it back on the table.

"I'm Iggy."

"It's nice to meet you Iggy, I'm Edward." Edward put out a hand for Iggy to shake and then felt like an idiot when the obviously blind guy failed to return the hand shake.

"Come on I'll take you to your sister." Edward said and wrapped one of his hands around Iggy's arm and began pulling him towards the door.

Iggy pulled away from Edward's grip. "It's easier to let me hold on to you." He explained, his face flushing red with embarrassment as his hand found Edward's arm and he grabbed on just above Edward's elbow.

"I'll remember that." Edward promised as he led Iggy around the bed and out of Carlisle and Esme's room where he'd been sleeping.

"So you have wings." Edward pointed out casually as he led Iggy towards Carlisle's office.

"Uh yeah I do." Iggy replied just as casually.

"You know most people are a lot more freaked out about the whole mutant bird thing." Iggy pointed out.

Edward shrugged and figured that Iggy could feel the movement. "Well I've seen a lot of crazy things, nothing much freaks me out anymore."

"Oh good you're awake." Carlisle exclaimed brightly as Iggy followed Edward into a new room.

"Yeah, thanks for you know fixing me up and everything." Iggy answered warily. "Where's Angel." He asked, impatient to know for himself that she was alive.

"She's right here." Edward replied and led Iggy's hand to Angel's shoulder.

Iggy immediately let out a breath of relief when he felt her heart beating quickly under her skin. She might not be awake but at least she was alive. The rest of Iggy's family flashed through his head. Had any of them gotten away? Were they all at the school again? He imagined how scared Gazzy must be without either his best friend or his sister and he hoped that if they were at the school that they were at least together. Max would comfort Gazzy as well as any mother would. She'd keep all of them going until Iggy could figure out a way to get them out and Iggy would find a way to save them, no matter what. Even if he had to die to do it. He wasn't going to let them hurt his flock anymore and he sure as hell wasn't going to let those monsters get their hands on Max and Fang's baby.

"Why won't she wake up?" Iggy asked.

"Honestly I don't know. I've run quite a few tests but nothing seems unusual. It appears as if she's just asleep, but we can't wake her up. I know you said not to go to a hospital but I may need to take her in to the hospital where I work. The next step in figuring out what's wrong would be to do an MRI and a CAT scan." Carlisle explained.

Iggy whirled around so that he faced in the doctor's general direction. "No you can't take her to a hospital. If people find out about us... well some really bad people will show up to get us back. I- I can't let that happen." He insisted passionately.

"Alright, no hospital for now. What if we started by you answering some questions for me. If I knew what happened before she lost consciousness and if I knew more about your physiology I could maybe figure out some other options to try." Carlisle offered.

Iggy considered his words and then nodded. "Ok I'll answer your questions, but only if you'll answer my question first."

"I'll do my best, what's your question?" Carlisle asked.

"Just why the hell don't either of you have a pulse?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Iggy nearly moaned with pleasure when he stepped into the hot shower. He could feel who knows how many days worth of grime and dried blood washing off of him. Thinking about blood reminded him of everything he'd learned from Edward.

Apparently he was in a house filled with vampires. Vegetarian vampires is what Carlisle had called them. They didn't drink human blood, only animal. At least that's what they claimed and so far they hadn't given him any reason to distrust them. Part of him had wanted to laugh when they'd told him that not only were vampires real but so were werewolves. It seemed impossible, but then again he was a genetically engineered bird kid who could fly so he really didn't have much room to be skeptical.

After Edward and Carlisle had answered all of Iggy's questions about their vampire family he'd done the same about his genetically mutated family. He told them about the school and the terrible childhood he and his adopted siblings had suffered.

Max would kill him when she found out that he'd revealed so many of their secrets to virtual strangers, but he needed help. He wasn't going to be able to rescue them without assistance and once he'd heard what the vampires were capable of he figured they'd be better equipped to help him than just about anyone else on the planet. Now he just had to figure out how to ask them.

Iggy felt around until he found a bottle of something on a shower wrack. He opened the bottle and sniffed. It smelled like soap, he wasn't sure if it was shampoo or body wash, but any soap was better than what he had most of the time while they ran for their lives, which was nothing. After washing his hair he opened his wings a bit and let the water run over his feathers. A few of his secondary flight feathers had been clipped my the bullet and were bent and broken. He gritted his teeth and yanked out the damaged feathers, letting out a hiss of pain as he did so. Once his wings were cleaned and groomed as best as he could Iggy shut off the hot water and reached for the towel that Edward had given him along with a clean pair of clothes.

He was surprised to find that all of the clothes fit him perfectly. It was hard for all of the flock to find clothes that fit them just right since they were all so tall and slender, especially Iggy who was the tallest. Nudge had teased Iggy more than once that his pants made him look like he was ready for a flood because they were so high up on his ankles.

Not only did these clothes fit him perfectly but the shirt and jacket both had slits cut into the back for his wings. The clothes were clearly meant just for him, but Iggy had no explanation for how the vampires could have gotten them so quickly.

After he finished dressing Iggy hurried back to the room where Carlisle was trying to figure out what was wrong with Angel. Carlisle and Edward had both been amazed when he'd assured them that he didn't need help finding his way back. Iggy might need someone to lead him around in a new place, but thanks to his bird DNA or whatever freaky powers he had he only needed that help once. After that the route would be permanently seared into his brain.

It frustrated Iggy that he had so little information to give the doctor about what had happened during that last attack. He remembered flyboys approaching, at least twenty of them based on the sounds. Angel had said something about two of them carrying something that looked like a weapon. But Iggy had no idea what kind of weapon, he didn't even know if it was what had made the rest of his flock scream in agony before they'd all gone silent. Iggy wasn't sure if the others had passed out the way Angel had, but he was fairly confident they had. He remembered the unsettling silence of not hearing the flapping of their wings.

He hesitated in the doorway to the room, unsure if anyone was in there or not. The vampires were impossibly quiet, Iggy was used to keeping tabs on people by the subtle sounds they made. Breathing, coughing, shifting clothing, even heartbeats if he was close to the person. These vampires however were pretty much invisible to his other senses, it made Iggy feel jumpy and on edge. He couldn't remember the last time someone had been able to startle him.

When no one spoke to him he figured that the room was empty and he hurried to the bed where Angel had been, but the bed was empty now. Before Iggy had left to take a shower he'd relented and given Carlisle permission to take Angel to the hospital for tests. Carlisle had assured him that he'd be able to sneak her in and out without anyone knowing they'd been there and Iggy figured it was worth the risk if it helped Angel get better.

Contrary to his previous thoughts about how quiet the vampires were Iggy suddenly heard what he thought were Edward's footsteps approaching from down the hall. A second later Edward knocked on the already open door.

"I just wanted to make sure you found everything ok after your shower." He explained.

"You mean checking to make sure the blind guy didn't get lost?" Iggy quipped.

"Maybe a little." The vampire admitted. "Are you hungry? Esme made Mexican food for you. Well for you and Jake so I'd hurry if you actually want to get any of it." Edward warned jokingly. "Werewolves eat a lot." He explained.

Iggy smirked, _Yeah they've never seen a starving bird kid eat._ He thought.

"I'm starving actually. Thank you." Iggy admitted. He felt Edward brush his arm against his hand and he once again held on just above the vampire's elbow. It was a strange feeling being led around by a stranger. He'd almost always had one of his family members around to help him out. They were able to subtly help him find his way with just slight taps or brushes against his hands, it was automatic for all of them at this point and none of them even thought about it anymore. He'd taken for granted how much he relied on his flock to be his eyes and without them he felt blind in a whole new way.

"You're missing a few feathers." Edward pointed out.

"Oh yeah, they got grazed by the bullet. But they'll grown back in a few days and luckily they weren't my primary feathers so I can still fly, I just won't be quiet as aerodynamic till they're back." Iggy explained enthusiastically. Talking about his wings was one of the few personal things he loved talking about. Despite the rest of the problems the school had caused Iggy would never regret his wings.

"I still can't believe you can fly. It must be wonderful." Edward mused.

"It's the best feeling in the world." Iggy revealed.

"So are you ready to meet my family? I'm sure it might be at least a little scary meeting an entire house full of horror movie monsters." Edward asked, only joking a little.

"I've had evil mad scientists and killer robots after me my entire life. This makes me feel right at home." Iggy quipped as he followed Edward down a long set of stairs to the first floor.

Over the years Iggy had often felt when people were staring at him. As soon as he followed Edward down the stairs he could feel several sets of eyes on him, although it was again disconcertingly quiet.

"Everyone this is Iggy. Iggy this is everyone." Edward said as he led Iggy into what sound like a large open room.

He spent the next few minutes meeting Edward's various adopted siblings as well as his wife Bella who seemed nice and his daughter Renesmee, which Iggy thought was a strange name, but then remembered that his name was Iggy so he probably shouldn't judge too much. Earlier Edward had told him about how his daughter was half human and half vampire, his wife Bella hadn't been turned into a vampire until after Renesmee was born. They also explained that even though Renesmee was only six years old she was nearly fully grown both physically and mentally. It reminded Iggy of Ari who had been the same way after the school had finished turning him into an eraser.

Iggy immediately liked Edward's brother Emmet who was one of the few people Iggy had met that was taller than his own six feet three inches. A few minutes later when he walked into the kitchen he met Renesmee's boyfriend Jacob who at nearly seven feet tall actually made Iggy feel short. Jacob seemed nice, but his smell made Iggy nervous, he had the same smell as the erasers, which made sense considering Jacob was a werewolf.

His nerves didn't last long once he met Edward's adopted mother Esme who instantly made him feel at home. She showed him to a table and then set a large plate of delicious smelling food in front of him. Iggy attacked the plate and practically inhaled the food. Losing so much blood, plus all the flying and running he'd done, plus the fact that he hadn't eaten in nearly two days had made Iggy feel like his insides were trying to eat themselves. He cleared the plate in just a few minutes and cleaned the second plate nearly as fast. Three plates later he was finally finished.

"Wow I've never seen anyone out eat Jacob!" Esme exclaimed.

"Thank you the food was really good. I'm sorry if I ate too much. We have really high metabolisms, it takes a lot of energy to fly." Iggy said.

"No need to apologize, most of us don't eat human food anyway so you didn't take anyone's share. I'm just glad I thought to make extra." She kindly stated. Iggy liked her already, she reminded him a little of Dr. Martinez.

"Edward told me about your family. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am that someone took them. We'll help you get them back I promise." Esme assured him.

Iggy was shocked that an offer of help had come so freely, he'd been preparing various ways to ask for help and here Esme just offered it. "Are you sure? It could be dangerous." He warned, if they were going to help him they deserved to know the risks.

"Don't worry vampires are pretty much unbreakable. We're also super strong and super fast. The wolves are too. I'm sure we can deal with whatever they have at that horrible place." She assured him.

"Thanks, I wouldn't ask for help but they're... " Iggy trailed off.

Esme laid a cold hand on his forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "They're your family. I understand. There isn't anything we wouldn't do for our family either." She comforted.

Iggy felt his eyes prickle and sting with tears. He really never cried but meeting this strange vampire family just reminded him of his own strange family and how alone he was without them. Losing the flock and being on his own had always been his greatest fear. Being lost in a sea of darkness with no one to help him find his way. But he was comforted by the fact that he at least had seemed to find himself with strangers who genuinely seemed like they wanted to help him. Maybe he wouldn't be quite as lost here as he'd always feared.

He cleared his throat and changed the subject, hoping the older woman wouldn't notice that he'd almost cried. "So um I can tell we're pretty far out in the woods by the sounds from outside. Are we far enough away from any other people that I could go fly without being spotted. I need to stretch my wings."

"We're miles from town, the only people who are usually out in the woods are either us or the two wolf packs, but Jacob has already explained everything to the packs so they won't be alarmed. I think it should be fine." Esme answered.

"Great, I was also wondering where I should sleep tonight? If there aren't enough beds don't worry about it, I can sleep on the couch or even up in a tree if I need to."

Esme let out a light tinkling laugh. "Oh no need to do that. Please just sleep in the bed you were in earlier or any of the beds upstairs. Vampires don't sleep so we won't need the beds."

Iggy nodded. "Right Edward mentioned that I think."

He stood up and muttered to himself, "Never sleep? Freaky."

"Is that the backdoor?" He asked Esme and pointed over his should towards the draft he could feel coming from behind him.

"It is. Do you need any help? I mean when you, take off? I wouldn't want you to hit a tree and hurt yourself especially since Carlisle just patched you up. Or help finding your way back? One of us could follow you on the ground and guide you back." Esme offered sounding worried, ever the protective mother.

"No I'll be fine. I've been flying blind for a long time. Don't worry I won't get lost. I always know what direction I'm flying in, it makes it easy to navigate." He assured her as he opened the door and stepped outside.

The sun had gone down a few hours before and the night air was chilly and smelled like fresh rain. Iggy walked forward until he could tell he was in a fairly open area without any branches directly above him. He again felt the tingle that let him know he was being watched, but this time he'd expected it. People were always eager to see the flock fly once they discovered the truth.

Iggy stretched out his wings to their full fourteen feet and sighed. It felt so good to stretch his wings, they so often had to keep their wings tucked in tight to avoid detection and to avoid breaking things. He smiled when he heard a few of the Cullens murmuring excitedly about his wings. He took two running steps and then jumped into the air. He beat his wings hard for a few strokes as he felt himself rising above the trees. Once he had some descent altitude he performed a few impressive flying maneuvers, looping and diving, showing off a little to the vampires down below. They were all certainly stronger and faster than him on the ground and true he wasn't impenetrable as they claimed to be. But they'd never be able to fly.

He hadn't been lying to Edward before, flying truly was the best feeling in the world, but he soon found that without his family it wasn't nearly as fun. No one to make jokes with, no one to fly in formation with. The longer he stayed in the air the more he was reminded just how much he missed everyone. The sooner Carlisle returned and they could make a rescue plan the better Iggy decided as he flew back towards the house. Instead of landing on the ground he simply flew into the window he'd left open earlier and was soon back in the bedroom he'd slept in earlier.

Despite having been unconscious for nearly twenty hours Iggy was suddenly exhausted. He kicked off his shoes and jeans and then flopped onto the comfortable bed. Tomorrow he would figure out a way to save his family. They were strong, they could hold on until then Iggy thought as he fell asleep.

A/N- Yay another chapter up! I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Thanks so much reading and thanks CosmicKitten16 for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Iggy jerked awake and sat up, breathing heavily. His heart thudded madly in his chest and he could feel cold sweat running down his back. He'd been having a nightmare, one he'd had hundreds of times before. A nightmare that was part dream and part memory. After he'd first been blinded he'd been able to see in all of his dreams, but over the years that had faded until his dreams never involved sight. All of them except this one that was. This nightmare he still saw with perfect clarity even after so many years of darkness.

In the dream he was standing against a wall in a bright white operating room. He couldn't move or speak, all he could do was watch. Watch as a young Iggy was wheeled into the room, strapped down on a gurney. He was forced to watch as a doctor cut into first one eye then the other with a scalpel taking away his vision forever. Young Iggy screamed and begged for it to stop, while present day Iggy was helpless to do anything.

This time the dream had taken a new more terrifying turn. Young Iggy had transformed into Fang, then Max, then Nudge, and finally Gazzy. Each member of his family screamed and begged for help and he couldn't do anything.

Iggy forced himself to breathe deeply, trying to overcome the nausea the nightmare had caused. The bedroom suddenly felt stuffy and hot and Iggy desperately needed to be outside. He slipped back into his jeans and stepped to the window. He wasn't sure what time it was, he couldn't exactly read a clock or watch, but he could tell it was still night. He couldn't hear any birds singing and the air was too cool for the sun to be up. He jumped from the window and flared his wings, beating them against the brisk night air as he rose into the sky.

He flew above the trees, trying to let the sound of the wind and the smell of the forest fill his head so that he didn't have to think about his nightmare. He flew until well after the sun was up and he was miles away from the Cullen house. Iggy could tell from the sounds below him that he was above a clearing and he decided to land and catch his breath before flying back. Iggy took a seat and breathed in the scent of fresh grass and wild flowers. He flopped back so that he was lying in the grass and tried to clear his head of all thoughts.

It was working for a few minutes until a breeze blew away the scent of flowers and replaced it with the scent of wolf. Logically Iggy knew it was probably one of the werewolves who lived in the area, but he still couldn't stop his adrenaline from spiking at the smell. He stood up and focused on the noises around him and after a few seconds he could make out the sound of an animal running towards him. The thudding of the paws was very loud and it gave Iggy a picture of just how big the wolf was.

The footsteps suddenly changed from four paws to two feet and Iggy guess that whoever it was had returned to their human shape. After a few seconds the person stepped into the clearing and walked towards Iggy.

"Hey uh, sorry if I scared you." Jacob said, he could tell from the way Iggy was standing that the kid was on edge.

Iggy shrugged and tried to relax the tight set of his shoulders and back. "It's ok, I just didn't expect to run into anyone way out here."

Jacob chuckled. "Yeah neither did I. Renesmee went shopping with her mom and Alice in Port Angeles so I decided to get out and go for a long run. I guess it's a wolf thing, we just need to run sometimes."

Iggy nodded, "Yeah replace running with flying and you just described how I feel a lot of the time."

The two stood in silence for a few seconds. Iggy shifted from one foot to the other and desperately tried to look relaxed.

"I know this might sound stupid coming from a werewolf, but I promise I don't bite. Both times I've met you now you look like you're expecting me to rip your throat out at any second." Jacob finally commented.

"Sorry, it's not you. Well not really, it's just you smell like a wolf." Iggy tried explaining.

Jacob let out a loud laugh. "Yeah well I mean I am a wolf. Not sure why the smell is what bothers you about that."

Iggy shook his head. "It's not that you're a werewolf. It's just that there are mutated human\wolf hybrids that the school created called Erasers. They're the ones the school uses to attack us, to try and recapture us. They smell a lot like you, so it's hard not to be on edge. Sorry, I'll get over it."

"Edward told us about some of the stuff they did to you in that place. I'm sorry that happened to you and your family. It sucks." Jacob said bluntly.

Before Iggy could reply he and Jacob both turned towards the sound of another wolf running towards them. Just like when Jacob shifted Iggy listened as the footsteps turned from animal to human.

"What the hell Jake you just phase back to human without telling us. We thought..." A girl said and then abruptly stopped talking mid-sentence.

Iggy's heart had begun pounding at the sound of the girl's voice, but not out of fear as it had with Jacob. He wasn't sure what exactly he was feeling but it was intense. It was like the voice of the girl was a magnet pulling his very soul to her. He walked towards the voice automatically, there wasn't any thought involved. It was compulsory, he had to get closer to her. He figured she must have felt the same because as he moved towards her she moved towards him. They stopped a few feet apart from each other and just stood there, not speaking.

Iggy had never wished for his sight more than he did at that moment. He wanted to see this girl more than anything, more than the sky, or the stars, even more than his family. Iggy tried hard to think of something to say, but his mind was spinning a million miles an hour.

"Leah did you just? Oh my god you did. You imprinted." Jacob exclaimed, although neither Iggy nor Leah were even remotely listening to him.

"Hi." Iggy finally managed to stutter.

"Hi." She replied and Iggy's heart did another leap at just that one word.

He was vaguely aware when Jacob muttered something about leaving them alone and ran off into the trees.

Iggy couldn't stand it anymore, if he couldn't see the girl then he had to touch her. He had to know that she was real and not just some wonderful figment of his imagination. He reached out a trembling hand and touched her cheek. An electric zing shot through his fingers and up his arm as he brushed his fingers over her cheekbone and down to her jaw. Her skin was like silk under his finger tips. Iggy sucked in a lungful of air and reveled in the scent of her. The wolf smell which had previously made him so uneasy now calmed him like nothing had before.

"I'm Iggy." He finally managed in a whisper.

"I'm Leah." She replied.

Leah, he thought. It was the most beautiful name he'd ever heard. Just like her voice was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. Iggy'd heard of love at first sight before, was it possible to have love at first sound?

"I- uh- what's happening?" He asked.

Leah reached up and brushed a strand of strawberry blond hair out of Iggy's face. He shivered at her touch and took a step closer so that they were nearly pressed together.

"It's called imprinting. It's a wolf thing, it's how we know who we're meant to be with." Leah explained.

Iggy nodded, what she said made perfect sense. He could feel it as strongly as he could feel his need to fly and his love for the flock. She was obviously meant to be his, she was the missing part of his soul. He hadn't even realized he'd had a hole inside him until the instant that she filled it.

"I feel like I've been waiting for you for a long time." He whispered.

"I think I've been waiting for you my whole life." She replied.

She laughed softly and moved to put her arms around him. Iggy leaned down so that their lips were nearly touching but waited for her to close the last bit of distance. The instant her lips touched his Iggy knew he'd finally found home.

A/N- Hey I know it's been awhile since the last update. I promise I'm not abandoning this story. I got hit with a really bad case of influenza and ended up in the hospital for three days. But I'm home and feeling way better now. I'll try and update again soon and I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
